My Best Friend
by Ellivia22
Summary: my version on the sweet moment between Zack and Cody in "The Silent Treatment" In order to convince Cody to come home, Zack has to let go of his macho side and reveal the real reason he came to get Cody. NOT Twincest. I hope you like it. R


(A/N: I got this idea after watching the episode "The Silent Treatment". As much as I LOVED the sweet moment between Zack and Cody in the episode I decided to make it sweeter. I did take some lines out and replaced them with new ones. Sorry if it's a little short. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review! ~Ellivia22~)

(A/N: I'd like to thank TheRumor15 for encouraging me to write this story.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life, but if I did there would be more brotherly moments between Zack and Cody in the show.

******My Best Friend**

******By: Ellivia22**

******Zack **

"That's it!" I break away from the monks who grabbed me. "I don't care if I have to sit in the chair of extreme discomfort for a week. I have something to say!"

I turn to face my brother, searching for the right words. I've never been good at the whole comforting thing, but I have to try. It's the only way I can think of to get him off this island and come home.

"Cody, look. I know you're in pain over the break up with Bailey. Who wouldn't be?" I turn to the other monks. "Seriously, this girl was smokin'."

Cody makes a painful noise. I turn my attention back to him. Extreme pain is on his face. I grab his arm and pull him away from the other monks. I try again. "The point is: running away from your troubles isn't the answer. You've got your whole life to live. There's a big world out there filled with awesome experiences. But you can't have any of them if you're just stuck on this island with a bunch of weird bald dudes."

"He ain't wrong," Brother Theodore says from behind us. We ignore him.

Cody stays silent. He glances at the other monks in the room. I know what he's thinking. "These aren't your brothers. ___I'm _your brother. I care about you. I'm not leaving this island without you."

I expect Cody to smile. Instead his face remains blank. "You're just saying that so I'll go back with you and write some report you forgot to do."

I wince slightly at how close to the truth he is, about my original intention anyway. It looks like the only way I'll be able to reach him is by telling him the real truth of why I'm here.

"I admit that was the reason at first to go find you. But while we were looking for you, I realized deep down that the real reason I wanted to find you was to make sure you were okay. You scared me to death when I found out you were missing. I was so afraid something bad had happened to you."

I look at my brother straight in the eye. Cody's blue eyes are analyzing me, making me feel like I'm in one of his complicating science experiments. "Really?"

I place a hand on his shoulder. He relaxes at my touch. "Of course! You're not only my twin brother, but my best friend. You're the person I care about the most."

I swallow hard. I've never been good at saying this, but I know he needs to hear it. It's the only way I think I can get him to believe me. "I love you, Cody."

Finally a small smile spreads across his face. "Thanks Zack. I love you too."

He opens his arms and I step into them, hugging him tightly. It feels so good to have my brother back at last. After a moment we break away. "Well, I guess I'm going home with you guys," he says. Just that one statement makes me the happiest I've been all day.

Brother Theodore comes over to us. "Oh please take me with you. I'm tired of going potty in a ditch. I'll go get my good sandals!" He runs off.

Cody pulls off his bald cap. "Good thing I used a bald cap instead of actually shaving my head."

"Dang it," Woody moans.

I roll my eyes and Cody grins at me. I smile back at him. Cody puts an arm around my shoulder. "Come on let's go home. And maybe just this once I'll help you with your report."

"Sounds good to me." I answer. We walk out of the monastery and back to the ship. My brother is coming back home. Everything is going back to normal. Just the way I like it.

******The End**


End file.
